Battle Royale: T rex
by Kitano2000
Summary: A Battle Royale fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Bad Day At School

Damn. What a day. That was all Boy #10 Joji Kurosawa could think of as he lay in bed. His mind was going all over the place. It was as if his brain was on fire. Outside it was extremely dark, but the moon shone brightly. Sleep. That was what Joji thought he needed as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was 2:35 AM, and he hadn't been able to sleep for hours. His mind was going all over the place. It was as if his brain was on fire. Can't think straight, keep thinking the same thoughts. Over and over. Everything was quiet and peaceful, except in Joji's mind. Where he couldn't stop thinking. Thinking of all the bad things that happened to him at school yesterday. The day for Joji started off casually enough. Waking up too early in the morning. Teachers giving out too much homework. Easy, no problem. However, just like the calm before the storm, all hell broke loose shortly. At about 2:41 PM Girl #4 Paris Lau shot down his hopes for a date (man she looked so cool smoking that pipe). It was all Jojo could think about. He had had a bit of a crush on her for a few months now. Paris was the kind of girl who could date anyone she wanted she was so good looking. She was one of the prettiest girls in school (and she knew it). After that, Joji was crushed. Then there was that bully Boy #18, Cliff Morin (or should that be moron). With his stupid taunting and remarks. He had heard that Paris turned Joji down for a date, and now he couldn't stop making fun off Joji. Great Joji thought to himself. He was the kind of guy even his own mother probably didn't like. Crooked teeth, a smile that made him look demented, and man was he brutal. He was so vicious he once left a girl in tears with his "teasing" as he liked to call it. Sometimes it's a wonder if guy's like Cliff can feel anything. He was this big huge guy who pushed everyone around who wasn't his friend, or didn't like. Cliff also had his gang (not really a "gang", gang), but his group. The only good thing anyone could say about him is that he didn't dress too badly. He had these sylish looking clothes that made him seem like he was rich or something. Of course he really wasn't. Yet he seemed to have a lot of money for some reason.  
  
Cliff also had a girlfriend Girl #8 Tina Fay. She was sort've pretty, but her head was grotesquely mishapen. Also she had this high pitched screech that she called her voice. Everytime she opened her big mouth, the windows looked like they're about to shatter. She was this short, skinny looking girl who got a tan three times a week. She had this Ganguro style that's supposedly popular in Japan (but she's not even Japanese)! Tina was actually a few years older than the rest of the class. And boy, did she like to complain. I'm pretty sure she must've went to complaining school for her secondary education or something. She's the kind of girl who can take the simpliest of things, and make World War III out of it. If there was a complaining team, like there is the debating team. Tina would definetely be the captain. How else could anyone explain her constant need to make a mountain out of a molehill for no apparent reason. And man, did she ever have a lot of piercings on her face. There was enough metal on her face to legally declare her a cyborg.  
  
As Joji lay in bed, he dreaded going back to T-rex High. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. 


	2. Chapter 2: The general

Fuck. Things didn't get better. Infact they got worse. A lot worse. It's now 9:35 AM, and I Joji Kurosawa am sitting at my desk with soldiers pointing rifles at my head. How did this happen? (damn I should've called in sick today). It was even one of my favorite classes, English. We were reading Lord of the Flies. When suddenly these commando type soldiers came storming into the classroom, breaking down the door. Talk about a dramatic enterance. You'd think they'd know how to use a door knob by now. The last soldier to walk in was a general of some sort. He had a different uniform, and was this big huge guy. There was this huge scar across his face that he must've gotten in a war or something. The general had extremely short hair, almost like stubble. He wore this brown camoflague uniform, with a few medals pinned to his shirt. When he spoke, it was like the atmosphere shifted around his words. "At ease class, and how are all of you?". The classroom was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "No one has to be afraid. Were not here to hurt you. We just want you all to go on a little trip with us. There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine". At that point Girl #19 Carla Jones raised her hand. The general pointed to her "Yes? you have a question?". Nervously Carla spoke "Um... w- what will happen if some of us don't want to go. I don't think my parents would let me without permission". Looking intensely at Carla the General growled "Your parents are now being contacted by the proper authorities. Should they not comply with the Canadian Government, they will be taken to a facility where they will be subject to intense torture until they comply with our wishes. Does that answer your question?". "Y-yes" Carla said meekly, and with that she slumped her head to the desk. Another hand raised into the air. This time by Boy #2 Harold Lee. "Are we in trouble or something?". The General turned to Harold. "If everyone here complies with us, I guarantee that no one here will harm you. But that is only if you listen to what we say". With that, the General walked to the centre of the classroom, and motioned with his arms. "The time is now. Everyone in an orderly fashion, go to your lockers. Gather your things, and go downstairs. There will be a bus waiting for you".  
  
Strange. What's this all about. As the class got into the hall, the General mentioned to the class that today was the day we were going to "learn something about ourselves". I wonder what he meant by that Harold (#12) thought to himself. As the class sombrely got onto the bus, there were soldiers with firearms on board already. The bus had these bars on the window, and everything seemed to be bolted down. As the bus drove onto the road, the entire class had butterflies in their stomach. This was almost too much to take. "What the hell is going on?" Joji (# 10) whispered to Carla (# 19) who was sitting next to Joji on the bus. Carla gave Joji one great big scared look that answered his question. Pondering to himself, Joji started to remember a crazy event that happened in Japan. It was difficult to get information about what exactly happened because the Japanese Government imposed a ban on all information regarding this incident. However, from what Joji could gather, it was about a class that was taken to an island where they had to... nah. It couldn't be Joji thought to himself. Even worse, from some leaked information that was posted on the internet. These incidents, or "games" happened annualy. Sweat was pouring from Joji's head. Finally, after about sixteen minutes, the bus arrived at it's destination. It was the airport. From here on in the fear of the class increased ten fold. Carla looked like she was almost having a heart attack. The class knew now that they weren't just going to some place in the city. They were going far away. As the bus pulled onto the runway, the General got up and walked to the front of the bus. Almost shouting against the roar of the airplanes. "Class. This is it. I want everyone to get off the bus in an orderly fashion. Your plane is waiting for you" the General pointed to a big airplane, with a picture of a cartoony, but ferocious purple dinosaur painted on the side. What could we do? most of the class pondered to themselves. Three soldiers with firearms were flanking both ends of the bus. There were even more soldiers on the runway. Escape was nearly impossible. What could we do except get on the plane Joji thought to himself. As the class of T-rex High boarded the plane and the door shut, they knew somehow this was going to be something they will never forget. Three soldiers with huge firearms were standing with the General at the front of the plane. With one more question in him Harold raised his hand". The General looked at Harold and allowed him to speak. "C-could you please tell us where we're going?". The General almost cracked a smile (or was it something more sinister). "You will be briefed when we get there. However, I see no harm in letting you know now" the General revealed to the whole class. "Were going to Jamaica" , and with that he walked into the front compartment of the plane, with the three soldiers trailing behind. The door in the front slammed shut, and the classes troubles were just beginning. Suddenly a mist seemed to seep into the air. "Gas" Joji thought to himself. Are they gassing us to death? No! Getting drowsy. Sleepy... 


End file.
